Tout seul
by Akas
Summary: Grandir, apprendre, marcher, vivre : Tout seul. Pour Harry, sa vie se résumait à ce seul sentiment, la solitude. Jusqu'à que Draco Malfoy vienne y fourrer son nez... HPDM Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Nda :** Recoucou à tous. Hum, cette mini fic (qui fera seulement 4 chapitres) a été écrite pour **Zaza** (Ma fofolle choco, mon adorable petite Z) et corrigée par **Laetitia (ici sous le pseudo LilyMalfoy2708 (me semble) ou Lily Eva)**, que je remerci du fond du coeur.

Donc, petite fic sans prétention.

Evidemment, **rien ne m'appartient, **ni les personnages, ni le monde... (Et blablabla, Merci JK...)

Oh, et il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif.**

Ainsi que du **couple Draco/Harry.**

Oh, et ce premier petit chap est trèèès court... mais, héhé, c'est l'intro... et, comment dire, le second sera un peu plus long, comme le troisième, et le dernier sera carrément TROP long. Je sais pas doser...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Introspection**

Une larme salée coula le long de la joue d'un petit d'Hommes. Assis dans un coin de la cour, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés cachant ses yeux mouillés, l'enfant respira profondément. Il respira encore, pour retenir ses larmes. Et si quelqu'un le voyait ? Que dirait-on ?

L'enfant toucha ses frusques du bout des doigts, les caressant pour s'auto apaiser. Malgré son petit âge, il savait déjà combien son geste pouvait paraître étrange. Il referma sa paume sur les plis de son petit pull troué et renifla.

Pourquoi n'y avait il personne pour le consoler ?

L'enfant ferma les yeux, sentant déjà sa tête lui faire mal, et essuya ses joues avec le rebord de son vêtement. Ici, personne ne l'aimait. Il le savait.

Et ça lui faisait mal. Là, tout au fond de son petit cœur.

_C'est la nature humaine, toujours l'même problème  
Ecraser l'autre sinon c'est toi qui te fais ken  
C'est la nature humaine, toujours l'même problème  
Attends la maman pendant un long moment_

Harry Potter était un enfant différent. Enfin pas tant que ça, parce que finalement un enfant, avant d'être différent, reste un enfant. Un enfant rit, pleure et veux être heureux. Un enfant fou, un enfant sain, le "Grand" de demain.

Il avait bien essayé d'avoir des amis.

Il avait bien essayé d'être gentil.

Mais Harry Potter vivait toujours seul. Les autres ne l'aimaient pas. Les autres ne le connaissaient pas. Comme pour tout ce qui nous est étranger, il était considéré comme nuisible et effrayant.

Harry voulait des amis. Il voulait rire et jouer. Il voulait vivre comme tous les autres. Le soir, en rentrant dans son placard, il rêvait même à ce que sa vie serait si les autres enfants acceptaient enfin de jouer avec lui.

Etrangement, tout était toujours trop beau pour être vrai, et quand il se prenait à y croire, le lendemain matin le faisait revenir sur terre. Au passage des grandes grilles de son école, toutes ses petites illusions s'envolaient, le laissant vide.

On disait qu'il était méchant. Et il l'entendait.

On disait qu'il n'avait pas de maman. Et il le savait.

On riait de sa maladresse. On se moquait face à sa solitude.

On méprisait tout ce qu'il était.

_Dans un casier en fer, un ptit vêt'ment d'enfant  
Une cagoule et des gants, attends, attends  
Attends la maman pendant un long moment_

Harry a grandit. Seul. Il a apprit à manger avec lui-même, aux tables de la cantine. Il a apprit à marcher tout seul, dans les couloirs de l'école. Parfois, il faisait la connaissance d'autres enfants, moins réticents à l'approcher. Généralement, il ne fallait pas plus d'une petite semaine pour que ceux ci le fuient, parce qu'il était bizarre, parce que les autre disaient des choses affreuses, sur lui, parce que, disait on, il était un sombre meurtrier. Ou encore, un loup déguisé. Et pourquoi pas un revenant, aussi ?

Parfois, il les fuyait lui même car il n'était pas dans leurs « secrets », que leurs jeux n'avaient pas d'intérêt. Parfois même, parce qu'ils médisaient sur lui, sans oser le lui dire en face.

Il les trouvait méchants.

Alors, il restait seul.

Encore et toujours.

Quoi qu'on puisse dire, être seul n'est pas mieux qu'être mal accompagné. L'adage ment. L'homme qui n'a jamais été seul ne sait pas ce qu'il peut perdre.

Harry grandit.

Et grandit encore.

On le désigna comme "copain". On l'insulta de "clampin".

Quoi qu'on puisse en penser, souffrir en silence durant son enfance n'aide pas à forger des barrières. Un second coup n'est jamais moins douloureux qu'un premier. Il l'est tout autant.

Alors Harry fit son chemin. Seul.

_Il a dix et demi completement à la masse  
Et c'est le plus ptit d'la classe  
Il regarde les autres jouer a la guerre  
Le coeur lourd comme un cannon en fer  
Les filles font des boum mais il est jamais invité  
En foot? toujours choisi en dernier  
Les enfants méchants ont oubliés son prénom  
Salut demi-portion_

Il passa le collège. Il entra au lycée.

Pourtant, rien n'évoluait.

Les "on dit" toujours présents ne laissent aucune possibilité pour nouer des amitiés.

L'adolescent parlait peu. Pas qu'il n'ait rien à dire, non, juste personne pour l'écouter.

Parfois, pourtant, discutait il un peu, mais ces conversations n'avaient aucun lendemain. On l'oubliait.

- Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?"

Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on le lui avait posé cette question. Rares étaient ceux qui s'en souvenaient. En un sens, il les comprenait. Pourquoi se souvenir d'une chose qui ne servira à rien ? Lui-même était incapable de retenir les noms de tous ses camarades.

Il n'en retenait qu'un : Draco Malefoy. Le roi des ragots, le plus populaire du lycée, le seul à ne jamais être ignoré.

Son antithèse. Son contraire.

Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il étaient tous deux en section littéraire mais s'évitaient comme la peste. Volontairement pour Harry. Et pour Draco... qui peut savoir ? Pour éviter quelqu'un, encore faut il connaître son existence.

_Il est triste, trop souvent malheureux  
Du chewing gum collé dans les cheuveux  
Et c'est la déprime le mercredi après midi  
Ses seuls amis, des figurines panini  
Et il transpire dans un col roulé en tergal  
Et personne lui donne la balle  
Et quand ça fait trop mal il se cache pour pleurer_

Harry leva les yeux de ses dossiers et soupira. Passer en revue tout son être alors qu'il était censé trier des fiches d'adhésions pour le "club des délaissés" n'était pas une brillante idée.

Harry se frotta le front et lança un coup d'œil torve aux 50 lettres d'adhésion en attente. C'était fou le nombre de personnes snobées dans les environs. Il en venait à croire que, bientôt, toute la ville lui demanderait une place dans le club.

La création du CDD avait été une grosse blague. Harry n'avait jamais pensé que son entreprise fonctionnerait aussi bien.

A l'heure actuelle, soit 2 ans après la naissance de son projet, le CDD comptait plus de 250 membres. Un chiffre monstrueux et complètement inconcevable : 250 personnes, dans cette ville, se sentaient seules et délaissées.

Une horreur.

Un énorme bêtise.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Harry ne le savait pas, évidemment, mais l'idée lui donnait au moins un peu d'amusement.

Il ne côtoyait pas plus de personnes qu'avant, au contraire. Peu lui parlaient. Peu l'approchaient.

Et aucun ne savait qu'il était à la tête du CDD.

Même pas Draco Malefoy, le fils du politicien le plus nerveux de la ville.

Oui, pas même le blondinet le plus populaire de la cité.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer une Monica au bord de l'apoplexie. Nerveuse comme pas deux et suivit de près par le dit blondinet, Monica -sa "secrétaire"- semblait prête à s'écrouler sur son bureau. Harry haussa à peine un sourcil face à ce tableau.

- Potter ?" Murmura Draco Malefoy, les yeux ébahis. "Harry Potter dirige le Club ?"

Ok, finalement, le blondinet était désormais au courant.

- Pour les adhésions, Monsieur, c'est par lettre."

_C'est la nature humaine, toujours l'même problème  
Ecraser l'autre sinon c'est toi qui te fais ken  
C'est la nature humaine, toujours l'même problème  
Attends la maman pendant un long moment_

* * *

**A suivre xD**

Extrait tiré de la chanson «L'enfant fou» Stuperflip (2005)

-Trop bizarre cette chanson à écouter, mais les paroles me plaisaient-


	2. Z'êtes membre?

**Nda :** Voilà donc le second chapitre... héhé... j'ai visiblement oublié de mentionner quelque chose de très important : Cette petite fic-ette étant courte, elle est aussi horriblement niaise, et... franchement, vous me voyez, moi, rester sur du sérieux ? xD

Dès l'introduction du CDD, vous auriez dû vous douter que tout l'atmosphère allait changer... parce que, oui, je ne sais pas rester sérieuse.

Hop, un truc de plus : **Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre**, je trouve ça plus pratique... parce que sinon, j'en viens à ne plus du tout savoir à qui j'ai bien pu répondre et tout... au pire, s'il y en a à qui j'ai déjà répondu, vous aurez droit à deux réponses, c'est pas fabuleux ça ?

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Vous êtes membre ?**

Draco Malefoy, bras droit de Lucius Malefoy et, accessoirement son propre fils, fulminait et face à lui se tenait Harry Potter (dont l'humour laissait à désirer). Ce gars, Draco n'avait jamais su qu'en penser. Harry Potter semblait être une de ces personnes effacées, loin de toute la réalité. Pourtant...

La CDD ne prouvait elle pas le contraire ? Ce gars n'avait rien d'effacé, non, il était un emmerdeur. Pire. Il était l'emmerdeur numéro 1 de la ville, celui qui -avec sa petite entreprise- faisait de l'ombre à toute la politique locale. Les gens admettaient leur mal être. Les gens se réfugiaient dans ce club de délaissés, snobant à leur tour toutes les autorités en place. La popularité de Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais été aussi basse depuis ces deux dernières années, depuis la création de la CDD.

Et les élections approchaient.

Si Harry Potter décidait de se présenter aux élections de leur commune, en se désignant comme le directeur de la CDD, il aurait toutes les chances de son côté. La prestigieuse famille Malefoy y voyait sa propre chute.

CDD... club des Dingues, oui !

_Sur la planète aux mille et une couleurs  
Des enfants gais jouent dans les fleurs  
Y'en a des verts des roses des jaunes des bleus  
Ils sont si jolis dans leurs jeux  
Ils ont des rayures des pois des bariolages  
Qui s'effacent avec l'âge_

- J'ai essayé de le retenir, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir !" Pleurnicha Monica en se rapprochant d'Harry. "Il m'a... il m'a..."

- Vous l'avez ignoré." Termina Harry en tournant un regard noir vers le blond. "Vous lui devez des excuses."

Draco grimaça en voyant la main du brun se faufiler dans les cheveux de l'assistante. Pour une caresse. Lente. Apaisante.

La jeune femme sembla se calmer, allant jusqu'à essuyer ses yeux mouillés par les larmes.

- J'ai à vous parler." Déclara Draco, faisant abstraction de la demande d'excuses. "Tout de..."

Draco s'interrompit, ébahi. Face là lui, Harry Potter, les yeux plongés dans sa paperasse, ne lui portait plus aucune attention. Oublieux de la présence de Draco, le brun annotait quelques mots dans la marge d'une feuille de classeur.

Il chercha des yeux l'assistante, remarquant alors qu'elle avait disparue.

- Potter !" Draco tremblait, démuni par l'indifférence de son interlocuteur.

Harry releva la tête, feintant la surprise.

- Vous êtes encore là ?" Questionna t'il, d'une manière si ingénue qu'elle en était irritante. "Je vous l'ai déjà dit, pour les adhésions c'est..."

- Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris Potter, je suis là pour..." Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry replonger dans son travail, l'ignorant de nouveau.

- Bordel, vous allez m'écouter !" Hurla le blond et réfrénant mal sa colère.

Le brun releva à nouveau la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi faire ?" Harry passa une main sous son propre menton et eut un léger sourire. "Vous devez y aller Monsieur... hum... Monsieur ?"

Le blond frissonna violemment, tant devant la désinvolture de l'autre que face à sa question.

Tout le monde savait qui il était.

Sa popularité, son statut, sa famille, personne n'ignorait sa présence.

Personne. Sauf ce Potter, visiblement.

Draco grogna et tourna les talons, claquant la porte d'entrée.

_A chaque couleur, son caractère  
Les bleus sont joyeux et les verts solitaires  
Les roses composent des chansons, les marrons les écoutent  
Et les rouges jouent au foot  
Mais il y a celui avec qui on peut pas rigoler  
Le p'tit enfant violet_

Harry pénétra dans le magasin, remarquant à peine la foule. Il se faufila instinctivement entre les rayons, connaissant l'emplacement de tout ce qu'il souhaitait acheter. Une femme le bouscula, poursuivant son chemin sans même s'excuser. Harry la suivit du regard et soupira.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas, trop habitué. Une excuse arrache la bouche, c'est bien connu.

Le jeune homme attrapa une boîte de lasagne et marcha tranquillement jusqu'au rayon des vins. N'avoir personne d'invité au repas du soir ne l'empêchait pas de se faire plaisir. En effet si Harry ne devait sortir du bon vin et des lasagnes que pour les grandes occasions, il était certain que jamais il n'aurait pû un jour y goûter. Faute de grandes occasions, en fait.

Le jeune homme allait se saisir d'un cru qui lui faisait de l'œil quand une fine main blanche le lui ravit sous le nez.

Les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent alors qu'il se retournait lentement.

Face à lui, un blond au sourire ironique le toisait.

- Potter." Enonça Draco, mettant en avant toute sa suffisance naturelle.

Harry haussa un sourcil, jouant son rôle.

- Effectivement. Et... vous êtes ?"

Le blond le fusilla du regard, lui crachant une nouvelle fois son nom au visage.

Malefoy. Draco Malefoy.

Evidemment, Harry le savait, mais...

- Je ferais de votre vie un enfer ! Foi de Malefoy !" Déclara avec haine Draco, déterminé à faire subir à son interlocuteur toutes les misères du monde.

- Pardon ? Vous disiez ?" Harry fit semblant de revenir sur terre et lui sourit doucement. "On se connaît ?"

Le blond essaya une nouvelle fois de l'assassiner d'un regard, juste avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre la fuite.

Harry sourit avec satisfaction. Il baissa son regard sur sa chère bouteille, l'empoigna et se dirigea vers les caisses.

_Je ferais de votre vie un enfer..._

Pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire ignoré, cette phrase lui semblait être l'une des plus belles promesses au monde...

_En grandissant tout l'monde change de couleur  
Selon la vie ou l'humeur  
Monsieur Violet lui est devenu grand  
En conservant son pigment  
Les gens se mélangent loin de cet homme étrange et violet  
Qui vit tout isolé dans une grande maison mauve du sol au plafond_

Le lendemain, un Draco Malefoy aussi distingué qu'à l'ordinaire pénétrait dans le QG du Clud des Délaissés. Puisque ses tentatives d'approche (pour discuter, enfin !) ne fonctionnaient pas, il allait devoir s'en remettre à un moyen beaucoup plus... étrange. Et osé.

Les membres présents hoquetèrent de surprise en voyant l'aristocrate blond pénétrer dans les lieux. Des murmures emplirent la salle.

Draco Malefoy se sentait ignoré ?

C'était une blague ?

Monica frissonna violemment et courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, pressée d'avertir son supérieur de la nouvelle.

- Harry !" Hurla la jeune fille en entrant dans le bureau du 2ème étage, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. "Draco Malefoy est ICI !"

Harry tourna son regard vers la porte et scruta avec attention la pièce.

- Visiblement non Monica..." Plaisanta t'il. "Vous devriez... l'oublier."

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre, notant le sourire énigmatique se dessinant sur les lèvres du brun.

- Que devons nous faire ?" Demanda Monica, s'en remettant à Harry.

Harry fut touché qu'on attende de lui un avis. Habituellement, tout fonctionnait sans son aide. Il gérait les adhésions et les membres s'occupaient du reste. Instinctivement.

- Demandez lui s'il a rempli un formulaire d'adhésion ?"

_Mais un après-midi ensoleillé  
De ce joyeux mois qu'est Juillet  
Une petite fille rouge et capuchonnée  
A sa chevillette vint sonner_

Draco Malefoy ne fulminait pas. Non. Il avait amplement dépassé ce stade là. A l'heure actuelle, le jeune homme tentait désespérément de réfréner des envies de meurtre. Cet emmerdeur de Potter se foutait de lui.

Cinq minutes plus tôt, la secrétaire pleurnicheuse de la dernière fois était venue le voir, lui demandant sa carte de membre ou son formulaire d'adhésion.

Draco était proprement halluciné.

Un formulaire ? Une carte ?

Et puis quoi encore ! Un Badge !

Aimablement, Monica lui avait remis un formulaire à envoyer par la poste et l'avait reconduit à l'entrée. Cette midinette avait même eut l'audace de lui sourire d'un air désolé en lui refermant la porte au nez.

Bien. Si Harry Potter refusait tout entretient avec lui et snobait ouvertement toutes ses tentatives, Draco Malefoy n'aurait plus qu'une solution.

Le blond baissa les yeux sur le formulaire d'inscription. Il le plia, les dents serrées, et le rangea dans sa poche de veste.

Après un dernier regard fulminant vers le bâtiment, Draco repartit en direction de son appartement.

Au 2nd étage, Harry le suivit du regard avant de fermer ses rideaux. Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres fines, le jeune homme se rassit face à sa paperasse, essayant désespérément de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

_"Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'c'est parce que t'es violet  
Qu'on nous interdit de te voir  
Qu'on a pas le droit de te parler  
Ma mère me le dit tous les soirs  
Et dans mon lit quand il fait tout noir  
Je pense à toi, j'en ai marre de faire des cauchemars"_

Draco loucha sur le formulaire. Il n'avait pas le choix, non ?

Le jeune homme grimaça en songeant qu'il se mentait à lui même. Evidemment que si, il avait le choix ! Mais tout laisser tomber reviendrait à laisser la victoire à Potter. Et, allez savoir pourquoi, le jeune Malefoy refusait de laisser le brun gagner.

Le brun devrait lui offrir un entretient.

Le brun devrait l'écouter, jusqu'au bout !

Potter se rappellerait de son putain de nom !

Draco s'approuva mentalement, déboucha son stylo encre et remplit le formulaire.

Harry reçut la demande d'adhésion du célèbre Draco Malefoy, dans l'après midi même. Tremblant d'anticipation, il décacheta la lettre et s'y plongea, un air amusé le gagnant au fil de la lecture.

**Nom **: Malefoy  
**Prénom **: Draco  
**Age :** 21 ans  
**Métier **: Politicien et, depuis peu, Chasseur de Potter.  
**Vos centres d'intérêts :** La politique.  
**Raisons pour lesquelles vous souhaitez intégrer le club :**  
Pour avoir un entretient avec Harry Potter, à propos -justement !- de son club.  
**Pourquoi vous sentez vous délaissés ?**  
Je ne me sens pas particulièrement délaissé.  
**Selon vous, les autres ont ils une raison de vous éviter ?**  
Les autres ne m'évitent pas. Sauf Potter, évidemment. Je n'en vois pas la raison, non.  
**Intégrer le club vous apporterait il quelque chose ?**  
Non, au contraire. Ou peut être d'être la risée de cette ville.  
**Que pensez vous, là, tout de suite ?**  
Que toi, Potter, tu as intérêt à accepter ce putain d'entretient avant que je ne décide de faire lapider ton Club des Dingues.  
**Accepteriez vous de vous donner entièrement pour les activités du club ?**  
J'y pensais, justement. Noooon, vous ne me croyez pas ?

Le brun secoua la tête et un sourire machiavélique gagna ses traits. Harry saisit sa tasse de café et fit couler quelques gouttes sur le formulaire. Il observa le "Draco" et le "Malefoy" s'effacer avec une sorte de bonheur malsain. Une fois cela fait, le jeune homme replia le formulaire et le mit dans une enveloppe, y joignant une carte de membre vierge.

Juste bleu métallisée.

Au tout il joint une papier, sur lequel une simple phrase était gribouillée à la va-vite.

Il appela Monica et lui demanda de porter le tout chez le célébrissime Draco Malefoy.

Plus tard, Draco Malefoy trouva l'enveloppe dans sa boîte aux lettres. Il l'ouvrit et manqua de s'étouffer de colère face au petit mot d'Harry.

_Veuillez m'excuser, mais, comme vous pouvez le voir, ma tasse de café a coulé sur votre formulaire, rendant la lecture de votre nom et de votre prénom... impossible. Ainsi, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous poser cette question : Qui êtes vous ?_

_Le chaperon s'installe dans le salon  
Demande de l'eau du sirop des glaçons  
Et pour la première fois monsieur Violet  
Se sent l'envie de rigoler  
Mais sur la planète aux mille et une couleurs  
Les grandes personnes ont peur  
Les grandes personnes ont peur_

Le lendemain matin, quand Draco Malefoy se rendit au CDD, l'entrée ne lui fut pas refusée. Munit de sa petite carte de membre, il passa royalement le seuil de l'établissement, se retenant difficilement de tirer la langue à Monica.

Une fois au centre de la pièce, Draco Malefoy perdit tous ses moyens. Les autres le fixaient sans gênes, certains lui souriant doucement et d'autre bégayant à son attention.

Evidemment, voir Draco Malefoy venir une fois peut être considéré comme une erreur.

Mais le voir une seconde fois, une carte de membre dans la main, en laissait plus d'un sur l'arrière train.

Malefoy était un délaissé.

C'était totalement frappadingue à penser.

Le jeune homme, comme s'il suivait leur train de pensée, les fusilla un à un du regard avant de s'avancer d'un pas conquérant vers un des fauteuils de la pièce.

Il s'y laissa tomber, bien vite rejoint par une jeune femme. Cette dernière lui sourit gentiment.

Le silence entre eux s'éternisa, agaçant particulièrement le jeune Malefoy. Jetant des coups d'œil vers l'ascenseur, Draco finit par craquer et se retourner vers la jeune femme.

- Je veux voir Potter, où est il ?"

- Potter ?" La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, cherchant qui pouvait bien être 'Potter'.

- Oui, Harry Potter bon sang !" S'écria Draco.

- Ohhh Harry..." Souffla la jeune femme. "Ici, beaucoup veulent le voir vous savez... mais il descend rarement et n'aime pas être dérangé. Il vient seulement pour les présentations. On dit qu'il connaît le grand patron, alors c'est un gars important pour le club."

- Les présentations ?" Répéta Draco, pris d'une soudaine peur. "Qu'est-ce que..."

- Oui ! Les présentations des nouveaux membres." Le coupa la femme, le prenant visiblement pour un idiot. "Là où les nouveaux se présentent et parlent d'eux, de ce qu'ils aiment..."

Draco sentit qu'il allait s'effondrer. Tout mais pas ça...

- D'ailleurs, ça commence tout de suite, venez !" La jeune femme lui saisit le bras et le propulsa au centre d'un cercle. Les regards tournés vers lui, Draco déglutit difficilement.

- Je... je suis..." Des sourires cléments l'encouragèrent à continuer. "Draco Malefoy..."

Des ricanements montèrent de l'assemblée et les coups de coudes fusèrent dans toutes les directions. Draco ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

- Je suis là parce que... je veux..." Draco se mordit la lèvre et se décida. "Voir Harry Potter."

Echanges de regard.

- Tu veux voir Harry ? Pour quoi faire ?"

- Pour la politique et..." Répondit Draco, bien vite interrompu par un éclat de rire général.

- La Politique, c'est quoi ça ?" Questionnèrent les membres dans un bel ensemble, visiblement fortement amusés qu'on vienne leur parler de politique dans leur petit coin de paradis.

Depuis l'escalier, Harry rit doucement et remonta les marches menant à son bureau.

De la politique chez les délaissés ?

La bonne blague !

_On a couru depuis tout le village  
Blanc d'avoir couru et rouge de rage  
Jusqu'aux journaux qui avaient signalé  
L'adresse de Monsieur Violet  
En arrivant on découvre l'enfant couché sur le divan  
Aussi rouge qu'avant  
Aussi rouge qu'avant_

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla tôt, dérangé par le bruit d'une porte ouverte à la volée. Les yeux brumeux, il cligna des paupières, essayant d'ajuster sa vue.

Le jeune homme frissonna en avisant un Lucius Malefoy particulièrement furieux au pied de son lit.

Son père lui envoya un journal au visage, ne se formalisant même pas de l'état comateux de son fils.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !" Exigea Lucius d'un ton incisif et froid.

Draco baissa les yeux sur la page de journal, sentant sa gorge se serrer en avisant le titre de la première page. A la une, un article traitait (avec un humour déplacé) du nouveau statut de Draco Malefoy, membre du club des délaissés.

La famille Malefoy entière en prenait pour son grade.

- C'est pire qu'avant." Gronda Malefoy Senior en fusillant son fils du regard. "Je m'attendais à ce que tu coules ce club, pas à ce que tu leur fasse de la pub. Nous sommes la risée de toute notre région. D'ici une heure, on rira en entendant le nom Malefoy."

- Je voulais un entretient mais..." Tenta Draco, sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur. "Ca n'était pas prévu..."

- J'imagine bien oui !" Hurla Lucius en faisant les cent pas. "Dans une heure, que ce soit bien clair, tu iras déclarer à la presse que tout ça était une vaste farce. C'est bien compris ?"

Draco soupira et acquiesça, songeant à la position douteuse dans laquelle il était maintenant. Tout ça à cause d'un Harry Potter...

Un Potter qu'il n'avait pas vu la veille.

Pour un entretient qu'il n'avait même pas réussit à obtenir.

_Le soir venu dans les rues endormies  
Seuls les bruits courent encore  
Le chaperon joue avec son ami  
Dans des rêves multicolores  
Pas l'temps d'se dire au revoir  
Pas l'droit de s'revoir  
Et seul dans sa mauve demeure  
Un drôle de monsieur Violet broie du noir  
Sur la planète aux mille et une rumeurs_

Harry se figea. Assis devant sa télévision, face à une Pizza, le jeune homme observa l'image de Draco Malefoy s'adresser aux journalistes.

- Une vaste farce, dites vous ?" Demanda un Journaliste.

- Oui." Répondit posément le blond, un sourire rusé aux lèvres. "Le but était simplement de prendre contact avec ce club, voir ce qu'il en était... rencontrer son créateur, comment s'appelle t'il déjà ?"

- Harry Potter." Indiqua un homme. "Et votre expérience a t'elle porté ses fruits ?"

- Pas vraiment non." Admit le jeune homme. "Harry Potter et son club n'en valaient pas la peine."

Dans son appartement, une jeune homme brun laissa quelques larmes glisser le long de sa joue. Effondré sur le sol, Harry Potter saisit sa télécommande et éteint son poste de télévision.

_Il n'en valait pas la peine._

* * *

Extrait tiré de la chanson « Planète » Les Wriggles 2002 

A suivreuh !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews (que j'ai le droit ou non) :**

_**(Ca part vite en live, navrée, mais j'ai dû mal à répondre aux reviews correctement)**_

**S'L.I.A :** Si tu es sous le charme, c'est déjà ça de gagné... même si, comment dire, l'atmosphère change ici, et l'humour se dégrade nettement xD Soyons honnête, plus j'écris, plus ça devient pitoyable. Héhé. Merci pour ta review, et j'en viens à espérer que tu liras jusqu'au bout

**slydawn : **Ouai, le premier chapitre est intéréssant, c'est vrai. C'est le seul xD s'auto-descend joyeusement Merci pour ta review ) Et... je peux plus trop dire "bonne lecture", puisque les réponses sont à la fin et qu'en toute logique, arrivé ici, votre lecture est déjà terminée... ahem...

**Nekochan Miharu :** Eh ben, la suite est là ! Tadam (ouai, on avait pas vu...). Merci merki mici messie ! Uhu. Va s'enterrer

**yohina :** Effectivement, mon âme clémente m'a soufflé de ne pas te faire languir... vois ! Ca mérite bien un mars, hein ? Dépassée par ses propres vannes débiles Mais tu as raison sur un point, les chapitres étant tous écrits, je n'ai aucune raison pour vous faire attendre 30 ans. Et comme j'ai arrêté le sadisme gratuit (et que j'aimerais ne pas perdre mes lecteurs trop vite), je met le turbo. Hem, disons que 10 reiews ca m'a parut déjà pas mal pour un premier chapitre. Et laisse tomber la technique du chat potté, ça marche pas avec moi... par contre, la technique "air de petit poney suppliant" a toujours plus d'effet (c'est moi ou j'écris nawak, là ?).

**loveful **: Merciiii Moi aussi je suis impatiente de voir ce que ça va donner. (Héhé... je me tais, c'est bon xD) J'espere que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par ce chapitre... ou plutôt que tu n'as pas été... bref. Bisous Baveux, the CDD en forceuh !

**kuroi sekai :** Je connaissais pas superflip à la base en plus C'est assez spéciale écouter mais j'aime bien aussi. Ici, on change de registre, mais parait que comme ça, ça touche un plus large public. (touché/coulé, Akas 0)

**Barbotine-anciennement Diabolik vampyr :** Uhu, trop long le pseudo. J'ai halluciné. Comme tu as pu le voir, la suite a été postée, j'espère qu'elle t'aura divertie. Merci pour ta review

**Elentari Elbereth **: Toujouuurs au rendez vous you :D En fait, j'vais t'avouer un truc... cette mini fic, c'est pour faire patienter entre les chapitres d'Adel Ô Adel... oups, d'ailleurs, je viens de tilter, je devrais ptet poster un new chapitre à Adel... Narf narf trop sérieuse l'auteur, ça se sent hein. Bisous à toi et merci merci merci (x 50 mais j'ai la flemme de le taper autant de fois).

**chris52 : **Intrigué ? Vrai que le titre est pas très parlant... mais si ça attire les lecteurs, tant mieux ! Uhu, c'est normal qu'on sache pas à la fin du 1er chapitre vers où se dirige la fic. En fait, je le savais pas non plus... (le truc du "j'écris comme ça vient" peut être problématique, mais au moins, je suis rassurée, puisque tu trouves que c'est un bon point de laisser le suspens vis-à-vis de l'histoire...) Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil, et tout et tout...

**shkdee :** Meuh si la correctrice a bien fait son boulot. Disons qu'il y a quand même bien moins de fautes qu'au départ... Après, le seul truc qui me turlupine, c'est le "e" rajouté à Malfoy... j'étais persuadée qu'on écrivait Draco Malfoy et DraGo MalEfoy. Visiblement nan. Tu as raison, j'aurais pû développer, mais ça n'allait pas avec l'idée. Je voulais qu'une de mes amies se retrouve dans ces mots, sans pour autant en rajouter (et avec cela, lui faire mal au coeur). Quand j'allonge les descriptions, j'ai vite tendance à rendre ça trop dramatique, ou, dans le sens contraire, trop fou-fou. Ceci dit, je prends note, j'essairais pour une prochaine fic d'exagérer un peu, tout en gardant ma légereté. Le but c'est que je m'améliore

Merci pour ta review )


	3. CDD en campagne ?

**Nda :** Et voilà le troisième Les réponses en fin de chap (comme la dernière fois). Au pasage, merci vraiment à tous pour ces reviews, je suis vraiment très heureuse et touchée, je m'y attendais pas du tout...

Je vais mettre ça en début de chap, voilà, pour ceux qui voudraient être membres, je vous file une carte de membre... **http://site.voila.fr/ketam/cartemembercdd.jpg**

**Uhu...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le CDD en campagne**

Une semaine après l'esclandre médiatique, la vie semblait avoir repris son cours. Malefoy Père faisait en sorte de redorer son image, Draco niait toute l'histoire, comme si le club et son propriétaire n'avaient jamais existés. Et Harry Potter...

Qui pouvait savoir ?

Harry Potter était un oublié, comme toujours.

Il répondait aux demandes d'adhésions, mangeait ses lasagnes, buvait son vin.

Monica était la seule personne à remarquer son air morne. La seule personne à le croiser, aussi, puisque le jeune homme ne prenait même plus la peine de venir aux présentations des nouveaux membres.

Tous les jours depuis une semaine, elle lui portait son café, silencieuse. Tous les jours, elle observait ses cernes. Tous les jours, elle maudissait Draco Malefoy.

Harry n'arrivait pas bien à analyser sa réaction. Après tout, Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Certes, il l'avait divertit mais... pourquoi s'en faisait il ?

Harry sortit un petit cahier, recouvert de plusieurs pages d'écritures. Il le posa sur son bureau, repoussa la paperasse, et replongea dans ses pensées.

Ce petit cahier, il en noircissait les pages lorsqu'il était au lycée. Le jeune homme avait rêvé, un temps, d'être célèbre et reconnu. Peut être même d'être aimé. Tous les contes qu'il imaginait, il les écrivait sur ce petit cahier...

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna de mécontentement. Fébrilement, il attrapa un stylo et ouvrit le cahier à la première page vierge qu'il trouva. Il hésita une seconde avant de commencer à noter, timidement : _Je ferais de votre vie un enfer..._

_Tout ça ressemblait à une promesse. De celles qu'on ne fait pas aux gens comme moi. La promesse d'un homme vivant à un fantôme. La promesse d'un homme méprisable à un ignoré._

Une promesse qui n'avait pas été tenue.

_On m'avait dit : "Te poses pas trop de questions.  
Tu sais petit, c'est la vie qui t' répond.  
A quoi ça sert de vouloir tout savoir ?  
Regarde en l'air et voit c' que tu peux voir."_

Tous les jours depuis une semaine, Draco Malefoy évitait le quartier du CDD. Tous les jours, le jeune homme sursautait à l'approche de n'importe quel homme brun. Tous les jours, le blond aristocrate regrettait amèrement sa déclaration aux médias.

Courser Harry Potter avait été plaisant.

Désormais, le blond s'ennuyait de cette course poursuite. Pire, Draco avait l'impression de s'ennuyer du brun lui-même.

Le blond fit tourner sa carte du CDD entre ses doigts, les yeux dans le vague.

Son père avait été bien clair. Draco ne devait plus avoir de contact avec le CDD. L'ordre lui paraissait incontournable. De toutes façons, pourquoi l'aurait il contourné ? Le CDD ne lui avait pas apporté grand chose, mis à part quelques crises de nerfs.

Et du divertissement.  
Quelques surprises, peut être ?  
De revoir Harry Potter...?  
Le jeune homme soupira et renifla, se jugeant lamentable.

Au lycée, Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais été capable de regarder Harry Potter autrement qu'à la dérobée.  
Aujourd'hui, il lui semblait que croiser les yeux verts de ce même garçon, lui serait tout aussi difficile qu'à l'époque.

Draco balaya ses pensées d'un geste de la main et se saisit de sa tasse de thé. Il y trempa ses lèvres et grimaça.

C'était froid.  
Le thé.  
Cette pièce.  
Sa vie, aussi, lui semblait il.

Draco Malefoy avait froid et ne voulait même pas penser à la chaleur dont il aimerait être entouré.

_On m'avait dit : "Faut écouter son père."  
Le mien a rien dit, quand il s'est fait la paire.  
Maman m'a dit : "T'es trop p'tit pour comprendre."  
Et j'ai grandi avec une place à prendre._

Harry sortit de son bureau et dévala les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée. Il salua distraitement les personnes présentes et s'engouffra à l'extérieur du bâtiment. L'air frais le revigora et, avec un léger sourire, le jeune homme accéléra la cadence.

Il ne lui fallut que cinq petites minutes pour arriver à destination. Son regard émeraude se posa sur la façade d'une vidéothèque, _Movies Paradiz,_ la plus connue de la ville. Le jeune homme poussa la porte d'entrée et se sentit frissonner au son du carillon annonçant son arrivée. C'était un bruit particulier, de ceux qui se déclenchent pour tous, sans sélection préalable.

Habitué aux lieux, Harry s'engouffra entre les rayons et rejoint directement sa section favorite. Le rayon des classiques et des chefs d'œuvres.

Le brun parcourut les titres du regard, s'arrêtant parfois quelques secondes pour examiner le résumé.

C'est au moment où il se saisissait de "La vie est belle" qu'une voix -malheureusement reconnaissable entre toutes- le tira de ses recherches.

- C'est un bon film, très touchant..."

Harry ignora l'intervention de Sieur Draco Malefoy et reposa vivement la cassette. Draco frissonna violemment devant ce geste et resserra sa veste autour de lui.

Le brun en attrapa une autre, ne se donnant même pas la peine de regarder de quoi il s'agissait.

- Celui là est pas très..." Commença Draco.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, Harry le plantait là, l'ignorant et fuyant, la cassette en main.

_Qui a le droit, qui a le droit,  
Qui a le droit d' faire ça  
A un enfant qui croit vraiment  
C' que disent les grands ?_

Assis en tailleur sur son bureau, les yeux rivés à la petite télévision, Harry grogna pour la trentième fois en dix minutes. Ce film était un navet. D'ailleurs, que faisait il dans le rayon des classiques, hein ? Depuis quand cette affreuse éponge figurait elle dans le box office des films incontournables ?

Et puis, Bob l'éponge avait un petit quelque chose d'effrayant... Harry ne savait pas exactement mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait chez ce petit personnage. Son slip ?

Le jeune homme fut tiré de sa réflexion par des coups donnés à la porte. Il indiqua à Monica d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit, un sourire rusé aux coins des lèvres.

Harry lui sourit en retour et l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son bureau.

Monica s'exécuta, quoi que visiblement surprise par la demande, et adopta un air digne des plus grands comploteurs.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée... et je voudrais..." Hésita t'elle. "Que vous me donniez votre avis."

Harry s'empêcha de sautiller sur place. On lui redemandait son avis ! On venait le divertir !

- Dis moi tout..." Chuchota Harry, s'attirant un sourire radieux de la jeune femme.

- Et bien voilà, je pensais que ce serait bien de s'opposer aux Malefoy..." Expliqua t'elle, frémissante.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Comment ça ?"

- Je veux dire, ils sont les seuls à faire une campagne pour les élections de notre commune et..." Elle prit une grande inspiration. "Je voudrais me présenter aux élections, moi aussi, sous le slogan du CDD."

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à l'idée. Que Monica se présente ne le dérangeait pas mais... c'était tendre la perche aux Malefoys pour que le CDD se fasse totalement démonter.

Pourtant... l'idée semblait vraiment intéressante.

- Mais ce serait lier la politique et le club." Opposa Harry tout haut.

- Pas vraiment !" S'empressa Monica. "En fait, le CDD aurait un programme visant juste le bon fonctionnement de notre ville. Pas de partis politiques, non ! Mais, imaginez ! Le club pourrait regrouper toute la ville ! Tout pourrait fonctionner comme maintenant, mais à plus grand échelle..."

Harry lui sourit, heureux de voir combien ce projet semblait lui tenir à cœur. Les ignorés, généralement, perdent le goût à la vie. Face à la bonne humeur de sa camarade, Harry ne put qu'abdiquer. Qui était il pour gâcher à une personne comme elle, ce qui semblait lui donner un tant soit peu de vie ?

- Je suis d'accord, mais je veux absolument vous aider à monter votre programme. J'ai du temps devant moi, qu'en dites vous ?"

- Plus tôt nous nous lancerons, plus de chances nous aurons !" Philosopha la jeune femme.

- Tout à fait d'accord." Sourit Harry. " Alors ? Mon bureau vous ira, Miss ?"

La jeune femme rit doucement et alla s'installer sur une des chaises. Harry s'installa à ses côtés, l'invitant à commencer.

- Merci Harry."

_On passe sa vie à dire merci,  
Merci à qui, à quoi ?  
A faire la pluie et le beau temps  
Pour des enfants à qui l'on ment._

Il leur fallut seulement deux jours pour que le projet soit fin prêt. Un jour supplémentaire suffit à avertir les membres du club du désir de Monica. Ensemble, tous les membres créèrent le programme idéal.

Monica posa pour une affiche. Harry les édita et obtint des autorisations. Les membres les disséminèrent dans la ville.

La campagne politique du CDD prit place dans les bouches.

Si Harry était absolument ravi du succès de leur entreprise, Lucius Malefoy l'était beaucoup moins. Le politicien blond prenait l'acte du CDD comme un affront personnel.

Bien. C'était, effectivement, un affront à la famille Malefoy. Mais qui avait besoin de le savoir ?

Draco prit connaissance de la campagne CDD d'une façon assez particulière. Et en même temps, de la façon la plus simplette et commune qui soit.

En passant dans une rue.

Ses yeux bleus s'accrochèrent au slogan du CDD, placardé sur un mur du terrain de foot de la ville.

Le jeune homme courut voir ce qu'il en était, recherchant la présence d'Harry sur une telle affiche. Le fait que ce soit Monica qui présente le club aux élections le laissa sur les fesses. Pourquoi n'étais-ce pas Potter ?

Pourquoi la CDD se présentait elle, d'ailleurs ? Tous les membres riaient de la politique, pourtant, non ?

Draco secoua le tête. Harry Potter jouait avec le feu. Le blond osait à peine rentrer chez lui, certain que son père l'y attendrait, plus furieux encore que la dernière fois.

Il fit quand même le chemin jusque chez lui, sa nervosité augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de son but. En pénétrant dans son appartement, Draco se félicita de son intuition. Comme il le pensait, son père était bien là, assis sur un des fauteuils.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

- Ohhh, Draco !" Piailla Lucius. "Mais que fais tu là ?"

Draco renifla. "Je suis encore chez moi."

- Plus pour longtemps à mon avis." Ironisa Lucius en dardant son regard acier sur son fils. "Au rythme où vont les choses, les Malefoy perdront tout au profit de ce Club des Dingues. Est-ce que je dois t'en tenir responsable ?"

Draco ne répondit pas, préférant aller se servir une tasse de café.

- Tu leur a donné une fabuleuse idée en allant là bas. Vois où nous en sommes." Continua Lucius. "La ville entière parle du CDD. Et les Malefoy ? Et MOI ? Au second plan."

Lucius se leva vivement et attrapa son fils à la gorge, plongeant son regard dans le sien, menaçant.

- Et je déteste être au second plan."

Draco couina et son père le lâcha, un air méprisant déformant ses traits d'aristocrate.

- Et vous avez une solution ?" Murmura le plus jeune en se massant la gorge.

- Non, mais toi oui."

Draco acquiesça. Il allait en trouver une. Il le fallait.

_On m'avait dit que les hommes sont tous pareils.  
Y a plusieurs dieux, mais y' a qu'un seul soleil.  
Oui mais, l' soleil il brille ou bien il brûle.  
Tu meurs de soif ou bien tu bois des bulles._

Draco n'avait pas trouvé de solution valable. Cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi il était planté face au QG du club depuis déjà dix grosses minutes. Le jeune homme hésitait à entrer. Que devait il faire ? Aller voir Harry et lui ordonner de cesser toute cette mascarade ?

Comme si Harry allait l'écouter.

Le blond savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Pourtant...

Pourtant, il avait envie d'entrer.

De voir Harry.

De batailler encore un peu.

De se faire insulter, même, pourquoi pas ?

D'entendre son nom ou son prénom franchir les lèvres du brun.

Draco Malefoy.

Essayez à voix haute.

Alors ? Pas difficile, non ?

Pourquoi Harry n'y arriverait il pas ?

Draco eut un sourire ironique. Il divaguait, c'était un fait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le blond pénétra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur.

Monica le repéra à une vitesse folle. Face à cette secrétaire enragée (une folle furieuse, oui !) Draco décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et courut aussi vite qu'il put, manquant de défoncer la porte du bureau d'Harry. Une fois arrivé dans le bureau du brun, il chercha frénétiquement un loquet. Rien. Pas moyen de fermer cette foutue porte. Haletant, le jeune homme s'appuya de tout son poids contre le montant de bois.

La frappadingue tapait comme une dérangée, tentant d'ouvrir l'entrée du bureau grâce à sa force de mouche.

Draco ricana.

Un soupir lui répondit.

- C'est bon, Monica, je m'en occupe." Cria Harry, assis derrière son bureau. Le brun haussa un sourcil, incitant son invité à venir s'asseoir en face de lui.

Draco remarqua que le brun se triturait nerveusement les mains.

Lui aussi voulait triturer les siennes.

Ou celles à Harry, pourquoi pas ?

Le blond chassa cette pensée et s'assit à la place indiquée. Le silence lui paraissait insupportable.

- Je suis venu vous voir pour parler de votre campagne..." Le blond s'interrompit. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Harry le toisait sans rien dire, s'apparentant à un bloc de glace. "... votre campagne politique..."

- Notre campagne." Répéta Harry avec un sérieux assez effrayant. "En quoi pose t'elle problème ?"

- C'est de la folie." Tenta Draco, détournant les yeux. "Et si les électeurs mettaient cette folle furieuse de secrétaire à la tête de la ville, hein ?"

Harry eut un sourire faussement clément. "Monica n'est pas une folle furieuse. Elle est juste pleine de vie. C'est étrange, vous venez me parler de politique mais... je ne vous ai jamais vu. Est-ce que je devrais savoir qui vous êtes ?"

Draco sentit ses dernières barrières s'effondrer. Là, c'était trop. Le blond se leva d'un bond et sauta sur le brun, le plaquant à terre. Un cri de surprise accueillit son geste, suivit de divers coups et plaintes rageuses.

Le soir même, alors qu'Harry soignait son arcade sourcilière, Monica se félicita mentalement d'avoir été là pour les séparer à temps.

Ces deux imbéciles en étaient venus à se battre comme des chiffonniers ! Sous son nez, en plus !

_A toi aussi, j' suis sur qu'on t'en a dit,  
De belles histoires, tu parles... que des conneries !  
Alors maintenant, on s' retrouve sur la route,  
Avec nos peurs, nos angoisses et nos doutes._

Recroquevillé sur son lit, Draco n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Il avait craqué, est-ce que c'était mal ? Ce foutu Harry Potter lui faisait perdre ses moyens comme personne auparavant. Le blond n'arrivait plus à ignorer ses propres envies. Il se foutait du programme politique de son père. Il se foutait du CDD. Il se foutait des médias, de son image de marque et de son affreux coquard à l'œil gauche.

Il y avait beaucoup plus important.

Harry.

Qu'Harry sache son nom.  
Qu'Harry lui dise bonjour.  
Discuter avec Harry.  
Rire avec lui, aussi ?

Il aimerait expérimenter tout ça.  
Tout ça avec Harry.

Le blond lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Toute cette histoire semblait être allée si loin. Trop loin. Pas assez.

Draco se releva enfin, se saisissant maladroitement de l'enveloppe d'adhésion que lui avait renvoyé le brun, quelques temps plus tôt.

Elle portait son odeur, peut être.

- Je suis ridicule." Marmonna le blond et ressortant son formulaire d'adhésion.

Il était ridicule, certes. Alors, qu'avait il encore à perdre ?

Harry se saisit d'une des multiples demandes d'adhésions, l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il la décacheta et y jeta un regard distrait.

Le brun se figea.

Il devait rêver...

Harry s'empêcha de jeter directement la lettre. Il ferma les yeux un instant, dans le futile espoir qu'en les rouvrant, la lettre ne serait plus.

Mais elle était toujours là.

Le brun sentait son cœur s'emballer, sa gorge se serrer.  
Malefoy ne pouvait il pas le laisser en paix ?  
L'ignorer, comme les autres ?

Après tout, il n'en valait pas la peine, non ? Ça avait été **_ses_** mots !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le brun posa la demande d'adhésion à plat sur son bureau et en commença la lecture.

**Nom **: Malefoy  
**Prénom **: Draco  
**Age :** 21 ans  
**Métier **: Toujours chasseur de Potter.  
**Vos centres d'intêrets :** Harry Potter, juste Harry Potter.  
**Raisons pour lesquelles vous souhaitez intégrer le club :**  
Pour te voir. Pour t'entendre. Pour te parler.  
**Pourquoi vous sentez vous délaissés ?**  
Il y a une chose, dans ma poitrine (un cœur ?) qui souffre. Une personne m'ignore. J'échangerais un seul de ses regards contre tout autre chose au monde.  
**Selon vous, les autres ont ils une raison de vous éviter ?**  
Est-ce que tu as une raison de m'éviter ? _Je n'en vaux pas la peine_, moi non plus. C'est la seule raison à laquelle je peux penser. Tu me détestes peut être ?  
**Intégrer le club vous apporterait il quelque chose ?**  
Oui. Un Harry Potter rien qu'à moi ? Que tu te souviennes de mon nom, de mon prénom, de moi... juste de moi.  
**Que pensez vous, là, tout de suite ?**  
Je veux intégrer le CDD. Je suis devenu Dingue, ça y est. Dingue de toi.  
**Accepteriez vous de vous donner entièrement pour les activités du club ?**  
Je me donnerais entièrement à toi, oui. Si seulement tu voulais... si seulement je pouvais...  
Un bout de parchemin, plié, glissa sur le bureau. Harry l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes, et ferma les yeux, pleurant et souriant à la fois.

_**Si seulement tu voulais... si seulement je pouvais...**_

_**Te revoir...**_

_Qui a le droit, qui a le droit  
Qui a le droit d' faire ça  
A un enfant qui croit vraiment  
C' que disent les grands ?_

* * *

Extrait tiré de la chanson « Qui a le droit » Patrick Bruel 1991

A suivre

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews (parce que c'est définitivement plus simple de cette manière, même si ma connerie est exposée aux yeux de tous) :**

**loveful :** Uhu, je suis pas gentille ? Vraiment ? ¤_Air effrayant_¤ Répète ça, pour voir ? Harry est né pour souffrir, que je le rende triste est dans l'ordre des choses. Mais c'est bien connu, après la pluie, le beau temps... Il reste plus qu'un chapitre à poster ensuite, et cette petite histoire sera terminée. Je suis contente qu'elle continue à te plaire, malgré l'air guimauve en fond... Merci pour ta review :p

**zaika :** Voilà la suite et oui, pauvre Harry... vraiment, ses chagrins me feraient presque mal au coeur...xD Notons le "presque".

**Lou :** On peut faire sourire sur tous les sujets, surtout les plus durs. En fait, il _faut_ faire sourire sur ces machins là, sinon, ils deviennent trop douloureux. C'est pour ça que, généralement, il y a toujours une note d'humour dans mes fics. Un jour, faudra que j'en écrive une ayant pour but de faire pleurer... tient, c'est une idée ça... En tous cas tu as raison, la solitude ronge à petit feu, en revance, Harry y est habitué. En un certain sesn, la solitude l'a déjà rongé...

**petite-abeille **: Moi j'aime bien quand Ryry l'est triste ¤_La fille à peine sadique_¤ Comme ça, quand il est enfin heureux, le soulagement est plus grand Et blablabla - je me tais Merci pour le compliment, sinon, c'est gentil. Pas tous les jours qu'on complimente votre façon d'écrire ¤_Toute touchée_¤ Merci pour ta review, et _Smak, un énorme bisouuu. _Quoi qu'embrasse une petite abeille, c'est ptet pas une super idée...

**Yepa : **C'est sûr que Draco a été de trèèès mauvaise foi sur ce coup là. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... (Harry : on a toujouuurs le choix !). Oui donc, en fait, c'était pour son image, tu comprends... (Draco : Oui, elle comprends...) (Harry : Moi pas, mais on l'avait capté.) En tous cas, effectivement, Harry continue à Snober Draco. Parce que c'est marrant. Et puis aussi parce que Draco est un petit enfoiré. Mais on l'aime quand même, hein... Bisoux xD j'arrête cette review là, je m'enfonce...

**yohina** : Sa réaction est pas forcément compréhensible, c'est vrai. En même temps, j'imagine mal un Harry sans volonté. J'aime bien le voir avec ce genre de caractère. Déjà, il faut se dire qu'Harry et Draco sont l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Draco est populaire, Harry seul et ignoré. Draco n'avait rien à faire sur le territoire de Harry, le CDD, le comportement d'Harry vise à faire comprendre au blond qu'il n'y a pas sa place. Ensuite, Harry se lançe dans un jeu, aussi. Il devient le populaire, celui qu'on vient voir, alors il est normal, qu'à l'inverse, Draco devienne l'ignoré. Non ? ¤_S'explique super mal_¤ Pour l'âge... hum, le CDD est né il y a deux ans, en admettant qu'ils soient sortis du lycée à 18 ans tous les deux, et qu'il y ai eu un an entre la sortie et la création du CDD... ca devrait leur faire** 21 ans **chacun. Ou dans ces eaux là, quoi. ¤_y avait pas reflechie_¤. En tous cas, contente que ça t'ait fait rire xD Effectivement, Draco qui se présente au club des délaissés, ça peut faire ricaner. Y'a qu'à voir la réaction des membres du club... Bisouuuus, et mirci pour ta review

**Itsukiclai :** Mdr, me suis trop marrée en voyant que t'avais remplie la fiche d'adhésion xD Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu te sens seule ? Je suis certaine que les gens te voient, la preuve puisque je te reponds ' Tient, c'est pour toi ¤_Lui tends un nounours luminou_¤ Parce que mon luminou, dans le noir, on peut le voir (cherchez le rapport...)

**La Reine des Orques :** Votre altesse... ¤_S'incline_¤ Merci pour ta review, même si je me souviens pas de la chanson... ah si, les wriggles ! Tu aimes ce groupe alors ? (Noooon, ne pas partir sur une convers à sens unique sur les wriggles... ¤_s'auto-baillone_¤) J'adôôôre ce groupeuh !! (¤_Aurait mieux fait se s'immobiliser les doigts_¤) Puis cette chanson est vraiment toute mignonne, hein

**slydawn :** Habitude de faire finir mes chapitres sur une note triste, comme si ça clôturait le sujet... je viens de remarquer ça Merci pour ta review, et c'est vrai, tout avait bien commencé pour Harry... mais il a joué avec le feu, et s'est brûlé. Pourtant, ça ne lui servira pas de leçon, au contraire.

PS : Bonne lecture pour des autres fics xD Uhu.


	4. Disle !

**Nda :** Nooon non rien a changééé ! Tout tout a continuééé héhé ! xD

Allez, hop-là, dernier chapitreuh ! Réponses aux reviews à la fin, comme toujours ! Et MERCIII, vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir autant de réactions, je suis tout bonnement super contente :p !

Hum hum, je pense que je répondrais aux reviews pour ce chapitre dans un chapitre supplémentaire (enfin, je veux dire, un chap avec un poême ou une chanson sur cette fic quoi, écrite par mes petits soins, manière d'être pas trop hors la loie non plus xD)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Dis-le**

La pointe de son stylo en l'air, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait répondre à la missive de Draco. Dire que le jeune homme était indécis serait un euphémisme. Il était perdu. Totalement.

Et s'il s'agissait d'une blague ? D'une sorte de vengeance ?

Harry ne voulait pas, pour le moment, songer à sa réaction vis-à-vis de cette déclaration. Effectivement, il s'était comporté comme une midinette, mais il mettait ça sur le compte des nerfs.

C'était bien une déclaration, n'est-ce pas ?

Chamboulé. C'était le terme le plus approprié pour décrire son état.

Le jeune homme laissa passer un sourire rêveur et mâchonna le capuchon de son stylo. Il se résigna finalement à demander de l'aide à la seule personne ayant suivit une partie des évènements. Sa secrétaire et... amie ? Le mot lui semblait trop fort.

Harry héla donc Monica, quémandant son avis. En moins de trente secondes, la jeune femme lui faisait face, tendant l'oreille.

- Imaginons qu'une personne me déclare subitement que..." Le brun chercha ses mots. "Que j'existe pour elle. Je veux dire, que je fais même plus qu'exister..."

Monica se mordit la lèvre et l'incita à continuer.

- Je... ne sais pas quoi faire... face à une déclaration de ce type." Bégaya Harry en rougissant, mal à l'aise.

- Tu aimes cette personne ?" Lui demanda la jeune femme, d'une façon plus virulente que nécessaire.

- Je... je ne sais pas..." Harry plongea son regard dans le sien. "Je ne **peux** pas l'aimer."

Monica le scruta, se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle, l'abandonnant à une nouvelle réflexion douloureuse. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer Draco Malefoy. Un ignoré n'apporterait rien à quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que le blond.

Mieux valait qu'il mette les choses au clair...

N'est-ce pas ?

_Je parlais de l'amour  
Comme on parle du temps  
Sans l'avoir vu au jour  
Sans le connaître vraiment_

Malefoy fils assistait à l'une de ces trop nombreuses réunions, organisée entre les membres secondaires de leur Parti. Le blond écoutait distraitement les points soulevés par l'assemblée, là sans l'être vraiment. L'état des finances et les faux projets des autres ne l'intéressaient pas. Hanté par un intense regard vert, le jeune Malefoy soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

Son collègue et meilleur ami, Blaise, lui adressa un regard inquiet. Le blond l'ignora, se demandant douloureusement pourquoi cette réunion s'éternisait ainsi. Dix bonne minutes plus tard, Draco s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, ses yeux bleus orage suivant la sortie de ses associés.

- Alors, que se passe t-il ?" Questionna Blaise une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Draco haussa l'un de ses fins sourcil, feintant de ne pas comprendre.

- Ne m'la fais pas à moi." Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu n'as rien suivit de ce qu'il se disait. Pire, tu n'as pas répondus aux questions qui t'étaient posées. Et ça, trois fois !"

Draco parut confus. On lui avait posé des questions ...?

- Alors ?" Insista Blaise. "Que se passe t-il ?"

Draco hésita sur la réponse à donner. Il ignorait, lui-même, pourquoi pas une seule de ses pensées n'avait réussit à se focaliser sur ce qui l'entourait.

- Il ne m'a toujours pas répondu." Marmonna Draco, ne se sentant pas particulièrement concerné par l'air d'incompréhension de son ami. "Que dois-je faire s'il ne réponds pas ? S'il m'ignore ?"

Blaise s'assit à côté de son ami, les yeux exorbités, visiblement sous le choc.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux." Souffla Blaise, son air halluciné lui conférant un air assez effrayant. "Oh si, c'est ça, j'aurais dû m'en douter..."

Air curieux et sceptique de la part du Blond.

- Déjà au lycée, à propos de ce type là... celui que tu avais surpris dans les vestiaires..."

Draco vira au rouge tandis que les images défilaient à nouveau devant ses yeux. Le blond se mordit la lèvre, se poussant à rester calme.

- Tu en étais déjà dingue à la base." Continua Blaise, non conscient de la situation délicate de son interlocuteur. "Mais après ça... bordel, tu nous avais fais un sérieux blocage. Du silence pendant une semaine, ce que tes fans avaient jasés !"

Draco gémit de dépit. Le "gars" en question n'était personne d'autre qu'Harry Potter.  
Potter. Silencieux. Charmant. Intouchable. Inapprochable.  
Potter, qui venait toujours aux vestiaires de sport dix minutes en avance pour se changer.  
Potter, son corps, son air rêveur et abattu à la fois.

- Draco ?" Blaise agita sa main droite devant les yeux figés du blond. "T'es toujours là ? Hé ho ! Dray ?!"

Le blond sursauta, redescendant sur terre. C'est à cet instant là que le secrétaire de service entra dans le pièce, une petite enveloppe en main. Il la déposa face au blond et ressortit sans même un regard. Blaise grimaça.

- Sont franchement étranges les gens ici..."

Le blond ne répondit rien, bien trop fasciné par l'enveloppe adressée à un certain "_Malefoy fils_".  
Il l'ouvrit lentement, prolongeant le moment, une tension incroyable l'habitant. A l'intérieur, un petit papier, très semblable à celui lié à la précédente lettre de Harry, attira toute son attention.Il le lu rapidement, un sourire tristement heureux (1) gagnant ses lèvres.

- Demain, 10h00 dans mon bureau. Nous devons parler." Lut Blaise par dessus son épaule, chose qui avait le don d'agacer le blond. "HP... HP ? Comme Harry Potter, le gars du lycée ?"

Draco fusilla son ami du regard.

- Ca n'sont pas tes affaires." Se défendit le blond. "Et même si c'est effectivement le même, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde."

- C'est bien lui, alors." Ricana Blaise.

- Fais un seul commentaire et..." Le prévint Draco avec l'air dangereux propre aux Malefoy.

- Tu dois quand même être sacrément accroc pour toujours bloquer sur lui." Osa quand même Blaise, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres. "Peut être que c'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre..."

Draco ne répondit rien, une fois de plus. Accroc ? Il l'était, oui. Aujourd'hui plus encore que lorsqu'il était adolescent.  
Mais si la chose l'avait effrayé quand il avait 17 ans, il n'en était pas de même aujourd'hui. Non, il voulait Harry Potter, il l'aurait.

_J'y pensai comme on rêve  
J'en rêvais sans y croire  
Entre ces coeurs en grève  
Et ces histoires "pour voir"_

Draco franchit le seuil du CDD avec une certaine appréhension. Il n'avait pas réellement peur, non, ce serait indigne d'un Malefoy. Mais... il stressait. Voilà.

Le blond gravit les marches menant à l'étage, ne faisant même pas cas des regards qui lui étaient adressés. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bureau de la secrétaire, constant qu'elle ne siégeait pas à son poste. Rassuré d'avoir -au moins- la voie libre, le jeune aristocrate accéléra le pas, rejoignant en un record de vitesse la porte du bureau d'Harry.

Il allait entrer quand...

- Tu es un imbécile !"

La voix de Monica passa à travers le rempart de bois. La secrétaire était à l'intérieur, avec SON Potter personnel, pour une discussion vraisemblablement assez violente. Draco pesa le pour et le contre un instant, puis décida de profiter de la conversation... en collant honteusement son oreille à la porte.

C'était mal.

Il s'en foutait.

- Tu vas briser mon rêve pour un blond décoloré !" S'insurgea Monica, sa voix stridente faisant grimacer son patron. Harry fronça les sourcils et afficha une mine pensive.

- Il est décoloré ?"

Droite, devant la porte, Monica s'autorisa un regard noir. Le CDD en campagne était une idée qu'elle chérissait particulièrement, il n'était pas question que son projet meurt si vite. De quoi aurait l'air de club ? De quoi aurait-elle l'air ?! Et tout ça pour quoi ? L'amitié de Draco Malefoy, un fils de riche influent ?

- Son amitié ne t'apportera que de la déception." Tenta la jeune femme. "Il te détruira."

- Je ne veux pas de son amitié." Contra doucement Harry. "Et il ne me détruira pas."

- Faux !" Eructa Monica, quelque peu énervée. "Il t'a déjà détruit. Tu as été une loque pendant des jours."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant l'accusation exagérée. A tort, peut être, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi ses problèmes avec Draco Malefoy regardaient la jeune femme.

- Je suis intègre, entier, vivant." Enuméra le jeune homme. "Il n'y a aucun problème."

- Plus pour longtemps." Grogna Monica.

- Ce sont des menaces ?" Le brun la fusilla du regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non." Monica soupira, s'octroyant un air pathétique mettant les nerfs du brun à vif. " Je n'abandonnerais pas le CDD."

- JE dirige le CDD." Asséna Harry. "Aujourd'hui plus encore qu'hier puisque la majorité de la population est désormais au courant du nom du directeur du club. De **mon** nom."

Un silence s'installa. Draco ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Qui avait parlé d'amitié ? Il n'avait généralement pas pour projet de faire l'amour à ses amis... et de quoi se mêlait cette pouf ?

Il allait entrer quand, une nouvelle fois, la voix de Monica l'en empêcha.

- Tu es gay ?"

Harry sursauta et la fixa, incrédule. Le rapport avec le CDD ?

- Pourquoi ?" Demanda le brun en tortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux.

- Tu es gay..." Hallucina la jeune femme, ses yeux braqués sur la dite mèche. "C'est pas de l'amitié..."

Dire qu'Harry était mal à l'aise serait un euphémisme. Il était terriblement gêné.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi..."

- La personne dont tu parlais, ce matin..." Réalisa la secrétaire. "C'était ce foutu blondinet."

Harry rougit. Folle mais perspicace.

- Tu es un ignoré, Malefoy te prendra une nuit, peut être deux, mais rien de plus. Ne rêves pas."

- Peut être..." Admit Harry avec un pincement au cœur. "Je sais ça... mais je ne lui donnerais même pas une nuit..."

Monica ne sembla pas le croire. Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand un coup bref à la porte la coupa dans son élan. En ouvrant l'entrée, quelle ne fut pas son horreur en découvrant le blond dont il était question. Draco en avait eu plus qu'assez. Les deux s'entretuèrent dans un combat d'œillades meurtrières, puis Monica sortit, non sans un regard significatif pour Harry.

_J'm'attendais pas à toi  
J'm'attendais pas à ça  
J'm'attendais pas à moi  
Dans c'rôle là_

_J'mattendais pas à lire  
Autre chose que mon livre  
J'm'attendais pas à vivre  
Au dessus de mes lignes_

- Hm..."

- Ahem..."

Harry eut un sourire mi-timide, mi-figé et indiqua un siège au blond d'un large geste de la main. Siège que l'aristocrate ignora.

Plus que vexé, le brun était paniqué. Evidemment, il était celui qui avait "proposé" ce rendez vous. Il avait choisit le lieu, la date, l'heure...

Ce qui ne l'empêchait en rien de trembler comme une feuille, affalé sur son propre fauteuil, derrière son petit bureau.

En bois noir. Le bureau. Très joli. Ebène, lisse. Même magnifique, pour lui. Sauf cette horrible tache de café qu'il s'empressa de cacher sous une feuille. Le blond eut un léger sourire amusé, provoquant chez le brun autant d'incompréhension que de frissons.

Oh. La feuille était celle envoyée, plus tôt, par un certain Malefoy fils...

Autant pour lui.

Autant pour eux, même.

Harry essaya de se remettre les idées en place. Le blond, lui, attendait simplement. Le jeune Potter était presque certain qu'il se délectait de sa gêne.

Semi-vérité. Le blond profitait du "spectacle", effectivement, mais il devait aussi faire avec son propre embarras. Embarras causé par toutes les idées folles qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Notamment celle de plaquer Potter sur le bureau pour...

Ahem.

- Si je vous sautais dessus, là, d'un coup, que feriez vous ?" Demanda finalement l'aristocrate, lassé du silence.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se rassit bien droit dans son siège. Il saisit nerveusement la demande du blond et fit semblant de s'y intéresser.

- Hum, donc, nous devions parler... vous... vous êtes Monsieur Malefoy." Le blond grinça des dents, agacé. Sa demande lui avait été très douloureuse -nerveusement surtout- et il pressentait une discussion sans intérêt. A condition qu'une discussion avec Harry Potter puisse être sans intérêt. Ce dont il doutait, en fait.

Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant Draco aller s'asseoir. Il ignorait comment réagir. Encore plus comment se comporter !

- Votre formulaire n'est pas correctement remplit..." Couina le brun. Draco ricana et lui adressa un sourire charmeur.

- Mais si, lisez _mieux_, vous verrez !"

Draco commençait à s'impatienter. Quand est-ce qu'ils étaient censés s'embrasser à pleine bouche, hein ? L'intrigue avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps qu'une heure et trente minutes. Les héros de films n'avaient pas à attendre aussi longtemps pour se promettre amour éternel et mélanger leurs salives.

Mais il n'était pas le personnage principal d'un film grandiose et côté.

Malheureusement.

- Lâchez ça." Ordonna Draco, adoptant un air menaçant qui poussa le brun à obéir. "Allons dîner."

- Mais il est à peine 11h15..." S'étonna Harry. "Il est trop tôt..."

- Il n'est jamais trop tôt, ni trop tard, vous saisissez ?" Draco l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna vers l'extérieur. "_Jamais_. Pour les repas, pour les rencontres, pour l'amour."

Et puis... les émotions ça creuse, c'est bien connu. Et niveau émotions, il avait été servit.

_Dans cette foule des gens seuls  
Toutes ces vies qui se frôlent  
Tous ces corps qui s'envolent  
Ces chagrins sans épaules_

Draco ralentit le pas, laissant à Harry le temps de prendre conscience d'où il était.

Un restaurant.

Et attention, pas un petit restaurant miteux, style fast food. Non, un vrai restaurant, éclairé, grand, décoré, riche.

Harry préféra ne faire aucun commentaire et suivit le blond en silence. L'aristocrate lui sourit timidement et lui présenta une chaise.

Cinq minutes après, Harry manquait de faire une crise d'apoplexie. Le nombre de mets proposés était ahurissant. Pire, il n'en connaissait pas la moitié.

- Alors, tu as choisis ?"

Harry se demanda vaguement depuis quand le blond était passé au tutoiement. Il devait admettre qu'un "tu" dans la bouche de Malefoy fils était une mélodie douce et... il s'égarait.

- Ils ont des pâtes ?" Chercha Harry, songeant qu'il ferait mieux d'en rester au plat typique des gens qui ne sortent jamais de chez eux.

- Comment ?" Le blond lui adressa un regard bovin. "Des pâtes ?"

- Ouais... carbonara... bolognaise... nature...?" Hésita Harry en essayant de se cacher derrière son menu. "Tout ça, quoi."

Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux gris, songeant intérieurement à l'histoire dans laquelle il s'était embarqué en invitant Harry ici.

Ou en tombant sous son charme, simplement.

Une chose lui semblait certaine, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer.

A cette pensée, le blond sentit une bouffée de satisfaction l'envahir. Il posa son regard gris sur le brun, observant son manège avec une sorte de tendresse qui lui était étrangère.

- Ok, des pâtes..." Souffla Draco en tournant la tête pour que Harry ne voit pas son trouble.

Harry, lui, se sentait de moins en moins à sa place. Il avait été ridicule. Visiblement, c'était une habitude, depuis ses retrouvailles avec Malefoy Fils, il enchaînait les bourdes. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé souvent auparavant, pourtant. Le changement d'air devait y être pour quelque chose, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

A moins que ce ne soit la simple présence de l'adonis blond face à lui qui le mette dans cet état.

C'était plus probable, en fait.

- Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose dans la vie ?" Le blond le sortit de ses pensées. "Je veux dire, mis à part le CDD ?"

- Pourquoi ? C'est important ?" Grogna Harry, pas certain de savoir comment interpréter la question. Ou de savoir s'il fallait l'interpréter ou non. "Je ne fais rien à part le CDD..."

- Ne sois pas agressif !" Draco le fusilla du regard et retourna à son menu. "Garçon. Un..."

Harry ne comprit pas le reste. Ces noms compliqués lui coupaient l'appétit. La situation aussi. Vrai, il était sur la défensive... mais face à ce foutu blond, il perdait tous ses moyens. Comment était-il censé gérer ça ?

- Je suis désolé..." Se lamenta le brun. "Je ne voulais pas..."

Un doigt fin coupa sa tirade.

- Chuut..." Souffla Draco, grimaçant face au recul du brun. "J'aime les gens qui ont du caractère..."

_On respire l'air du large  
L'air du temps, l'ai de rien  
On veut tous prendre le large  
Personne connaît le chemin_

Draco sourit doucement et fit signe à Harry d'avancer à ses côtés. Après ce repas, où ils avaient fait connaissance avec l'autre, nos deux tourtereaux avaient décidés de marcher un peu sur la jetée non loin. Tous les deux pour la même raison... pour ne pas se quitter trop tôt.

Draco résista à l'envie qui lui tiraillait les entrailles, soit de placer une de ses mains sur la hanche gauche de son brun.

Enfin... **_son_** brun, pas encore, mais il espérait qu'à la fin de la soirée, il pourrait le désigner comme tel.

- C'est joli..." Déclara platement Harry en se torturant l'esprit. Il hésita un instant avant de développer sa pensée. "Quand j'étais petit, je venais marcher ici, le soir, ça me détendait et je pensais que la jetée n'appartenait qu'à moi."

Le blond acquiesça.

- On t'y a déjà accompagné ?"

- Non." Admit Harry. "Je n'ai jamais eu personne pour venir avec moi."

_Jusqu'à maintenant._

Harry frissonna violemment, prenant conscience de la pente dangereuse vers laquelle la proximité du blond l'emmenait. Les paroles de Monica tournaient entre ses neurones.

Plus forte que son envie de tenter une aventure avec l'aristocrate, sa peur de souffrir le mena à se décider.

Il devait arrêter ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Avant d'y croire et de ne plus être capable de tuer ses sentiments.

Il pila net et se tourna lentement vers Draco, affrontant enfin son regard. Ce que le blond y vit ne sembla pas lui plaire puisqu'il se rembrunît immédiatement.

- Ecoute..." Débuta Harry. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu es sympa, mais..."

- Mais quoi ?" Grinça Draco. Mais pas à son goût ? Mais trop riche ? Trop blond, peut être ?

- Je ne suis pas gay."

La déclaration tomba lourdement, faisant peser un silence lourd de sous-entendus.

N'importe quoi.

Son excuse n'avait aucune allure.

- Evidemment." Harry se sentit sombrer à l'intonation froide qu'avait pris la voix de son fantasme ambulant. "Pas gay."

- Et pas libre... je suis avec... Monica..." Persévéra le brun, se coulant toujours plus.

- Tu veux dire la folle qui te demandait si tu étais gay ?" Ironisa Draco en s'écartant d'un pas vers l'arrière. "Et tu as accepté le dîner pour le fun ?"

- Non !" Harry secoua la tête, niant. "Je... je ne t'aime pas. Ecoute, c'est impossible, tu vois ?"

- Non, je ne vois pas."

- Incompatibilité..."

- Bien sûûûûûr... "

Harry baissa la tête et tourna les talons, laissant le blond planté sur place.

- Oublis moi, et laisse moi tranquille, c'est tout."

_J'm'attendais pas à toi  
J'm'attendais pas à ça  
J'm'attendais pas à moi  
Dans c'rôle là_

_J'mattendais pas à lire  
Autre chose que mon livre  
J'm'attendais pas à vivre  
Au dessus de mes lignes_

- Le CDD a décidé de retirer sa candidature..." Un journaliste, trop souriant pour être honnête, annonça la nouvelle au journal régional de 19h00.

- Pourquoi cette décision ?" Le micro alla se placer sous le nez proéminent de Monica.

- Décision du meneur, nous avons pris conscience que cette campagne entraînait plus de problèmes et de préoccupations que nécessaire." Expliqua la jeune femme, les dents serrées. "Le CDD est un club visant le bien-être de personnes négligées par leur entourage. Le stress engendré par..."

- Le meneur ? Où est Harry Potter ? Peut on lui parler ?" L'interrompit sans scrupules le journaliste, réalisant sans le savoir l'un des rêves le plus cher de Harry.

- En haut..."

Le journaliste s'engouffra dans les escaliers, allant frapper à la porte du bureau de Harry Potter. La porte s'ouvrit sur un brun, visiblement peu surpris par la présence de caméras devant sa porte.

- Harry Potter ?"

- Non, Elton John..." Plaisanta Harry, pourtant peu joyeux. Le journaliste laissa passer un rire puis revint à la charge.

- Qu'avez vous à déclarer ?"

- Est-ce que c'est un procès ? Je suis le condamné ?"

Autre rire.

Non partagé.

- Pourquoi abandonner une campagne en bonne voix pour gagner ?" Persista le journaliste.

Harry grogna, tourna un oeil vers la caméra et déclara, détachant chaque syllabe.

- _Ca n'en valait pas la peine_."

L'heure suivante, cette phrase était dans les bouches de toute la communauté de la ville.

Etrangement, elle sonnait comme la fin d'un rêve.

Ou comme la fin du CDD, peut-être ?

_Et puis j'ai vu ta tête  
Un clown aux yeux qui brillent  
Tes chagrins dans les fêtes  
Et ton rire qui rougit_

Face à son micro-onde dernière génération, un tablier autour de la taille, Draco Malefoy s'affairait à découper ses lasagnes en morceaux égaux.

Il avait mal au cœur, se repassant sans cesse la scène du jour précédent, indécis quand à ce qu'il devait faire.

Abandonner ?

Etais-ce digne d'un Malefoy ?

Derrière lui, le poste de télévision passait le journal du soir.

- _Ca n'en valait pas la peine_."

Draco se figea. Cette phrase. Cette voix...

Le jeune homme rejoint difficilement l'écran de télévision, louchant sur le visage d'Harry Potter. Il n'y croyait pas.

Abasourdi, le blond enregistra distraitement les paroles prononcées par la présentateur.

Le CDD se retirait ?

Comment...? Pourquoi ?

Le téléphone fixe sonna, le tirant de sa stupeur. Nerveux, le blond alla s'en emparer, collant son oreille au combiné.

- Draco, met la chaîne des actualités." La voix de son père résonna. Le blond ne se formalisa même pas du manque de politesse de Lucius. Pas de bonjour ni rien, habituel quoi.

- Déjà fait..." Marmonna le jeune homme en réponse.

- Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?" Lucius semblait jubiler.

- Oui, père."

- Un problème ?" S'étonna Lucius, une note pourtant profondément sarcastique dans la voix. "D'ordre _sentimental_, peut être?"

Draco frissonna violemment. Savait-il pour Harry...? Le blond espéra que non, pas qu'il en ait honte, mais il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance à son père pour toutes les affaires d'ordre personnelles.

Ça et le fait qu'il n'ait pas du tout envie de subir les moqueries de son géniteur. Le rejet d'Harry lui semblait bien assez douloureux à lui tout seul.

- Aucun problème."

Un léger silence prit place.

- Nous sommes gagnants par forfait." Déclara enfin Lucius, au moment où le journaliste cessait enfin de s'épancher sur la "démission" du CDD.

Draco grogna. "Juste ridicules."

- Comment ?"

- Ri-Di-Cu-Les !" Répéta le plus jeune en accentuant bien chaque syllabe, attitude déplaisante au possible. "Notre unique concurrent vient de se retirer parce que _"ça n'en vaut pas la peine"_, parce que nous n'en valons pas la peine !"

Parce que lui seul, ne la valait pas.

- Peu importe, nous en sommes débarrassés." Rétorqua Lucius, peu patient et certainement secoué par le ton de son fils d'ordinaire soumis et docile. "Et au vu de l'attitude du dirigeant de ce club des andouilles, ce rendez-vous pour déjantés mourra dans le mois."

- Le mois ?" La main de Draco se crispa sur le téléphone, et il jura intérieurement en entendant combien sa voix avait tremblé.

- Ou la semaine, si nous avons de la chance."

- Pourquoi..." Le blond ne finit pas sa question, jugeant que toutes ses intonations ressemblaient à de grossiers couinements. Il était même surpris que son père ne relève pas. A croire que jubiler tue les capacités cérébrales de certaines personnes.

- Potter va mettre les voiles, c'est net."

_Si forte d'être fragile  
Tes peurs après la nuit  
Les princesses que j'ai lu  
Etaient moins farfelues_

Hors de question. Draco refusait que leur "histoire" se passe comme ça. Il refusait d'échouer.

Farfelu. Harry Potter était un être farfelu, déstabilisant, obtus, coincé... charmant... diablement mignon... tellement caractériel, lunatique mais pourtant agréable.

Décidant qu'il s'égarait trop et que sa colère ne résisterait pas à ses dérapages mentaux, Draco chassa ses pensées volages et poussa brusquement la porte du Club.

Il était furieux. Non, pire, il était hors de lui. La simple idée qu'Harry Potter lui glisse entre les doigts lui procurait des frissons d'horreur.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il avait bien vu l'étincelle dans les yeux de l'autre jeune homme, lors de leur séparation le jour précédent. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle signifiait, mais il était certain que Potter serait à lui. Tout à lui.

Et si ce foutu brun pensait pouvoir lui filer sous le nez, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas la réputation de Draco Malefoy.

Un jeune homme qui _se bat et sort toujours vainqueur._

Hm... sauf quand il s'agit de Bowling. Le vieux Dumby -un uluberlu passant ses journées à dorer des quilles- ne lui avait jamais laissé le titre suprême.

Bien, il l'avouait : il était royalement nul au Bowling.

Draco allait disserter mentalement sur les capacités qui lui manquaient pour être un bon joueur (ou un joueur convenable, déjà) quand une furie lui fonça dans le ventre.

Plaquage en règle.

Le souffle coupé, le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître l'hystérique de service.

Monica.

Tout ça le dépassait. Pourquoi Harry s'encombrait-il de cette folle ?

Le blond la repoussa violemment, l'envoyant valser au sol. Il la fusilla du regard et époussera sa chemise noire, froissée par l'impact.

- Sortez d'ici." Grogna la furie en se relevant. Draco du reconnaître qu'elle faisait véritablement peur.

Mais il ne souhaitait, en aucun cas, sortir des lieux. Au contraire. Il visait plutôt l'ascension des marches en direction du bureau de _son cher et tendre_.

- Hors de question. _Das kommt nicht in frage_. No, Miss."

Visiblement peu satisfaite par une telle réponse, la jeune femme repartit à l'attaque. Draco l'évita de justesse et chercha un objet suffisamment lourd du regard. Il était plus que temps de l'assommer, celle là.

Il était partit pour se saisir d'une lampe quand un sanglot interrompit son geste. Larmoyante, Monica reniflait au sol. Il semblait même à Draco voir de la morve s'échapper de son affreux nez.

Effectivement, il était infect avec la jeune femme, mais elle n'avait rien fait pour qu'il la perçois autrement que comme _une chose insignifiante et résolument insupportable_.

- C'est à cause de vous. Tout ça est de votre faute, sale emmerdeur." Glapit la jeune femme.

Draco l'ignora et s'échappa vers l'étage. Il avait plus important à faire que d'écouter une dérangée se lamenter sur la moquette.

_J'm'attendais pas à toi  
J'm'attendais pas à ça  
J'm'attendais pas à moi  
Dans c'rôle là_

_Je courrais sans lanterne  
Vers une aube qui s'enfuit  
Aux endroits où l'on s'aiment  
Il ne fait jamais nuit_

Harry fourragea sa petite lampe de bureau dans l'immense carton d'affaires posé au sol. Il se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux, laissa échapper un soupir et se dirigea -déterminé- vers le placard de la pièce.

Sa décision, quant à ce qu'il allait vraiment faire avec le club, n'avait pas encore été prise. Il savait qu'abandonner le CDD serait une erreur, mais il avait aussi parfaitement conscience qu'il lui fallait s'éloigner du paquet d'emmerdes qui lui courrait après depuis la réapparition de Draco Malefoy dans sa vie.

Il avait besoin de vacances, c'était un fait. Besoin de prendre un peu le large. Et du recul, surtout.

Son attitude vis à vis du blond lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il doutait avoir fait le bon choix... mais il ne se voyait pas aller s'excuser et se rabaisser plus bas que terre face à l'aristocrate.

Car si Harry Potter n'avait jamais eu de véritables amis, ni rien, il n'en avait pas moins une fierté.

Le brun se saisit de quelques uns de ses livres et repartit vers le carton. C'est à cet instant précis que Draco Malefoy déboula dans la pièce, posant son regard orageux sur lui.

Puis sur le carton.

Puis encore sur lui.

Puis... sur le carton...

Et quand ses neurones eurent fait le lien entre le carton et Harry, la rage se mêla à la panique.

Il explosa.

- Que pense tu faire ?!" Hurla le blond en fondant sur un brun décontenancé. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_, hein ?!"

Harry tourna son regard vers son carton et avala difficilement sa salive. Il ferma les yeux un instant, rassemblant un peu de courage, et se releva souplement.

Ignorant le blond, Harry repartit une nouvelle fois vers l'armoire.

- Réponds moi !" Cria Draco, au bords de la crise de nerfs. "C'est quoi ton plan, hein, te barrer, c'est ça ?! M'abandonner ?"

Harry se figea.

L'abandonner ? Comment ça ? Il n'abandonnait personne ! Non, il prenait ses distances, juste un temps, est-ce que c'était trop demandé qu'on lui foute la paix ?

- Qui êtes vous et qu'est-ce qui vous a donné le droit d'entrer ici ?" Cingla le brun en tournant son regard vert sombre vers le blond.

Draco pâlit dangereusement.

_Qui êtes vous..._

Il hésitait entre fondre en larme et étrangler le brun.

_Qui êtes vous..._

Il lui arrachait les cheveux un par un et...

_Qui êtes vous..._

Le massacrer à coup de lampe ce serait une bonne idée...

_Qui êtes vous..._

Il n'avait pas le droit.

Harry n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça.

Pas encore une fois...

- Tu n'as pas le droit..." Murmura Draco en serrant les poings, ses yeux glacés décortiquant celui qu'il aimait.

- Je prends le gauche. Sortez d'ici, Monsieur..."

Harry se retourna, pensant avoir fait son effet. C'était sans compter le tempérament vif (et désespéré) du blond. Une main le tira en arrière, et le plaqua sans douceur vers le mur le plus proche. Harry gémit de douleur à l'impact et serra les dents.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu comprends ? Pas le droit de m'ignorer, comme si j'étais une sorte de nuisance. Pas le droit de faire comme si tu ne savais pas qui je suis." Hurla Draco en plantant ses orbes orageuses dans celles de son vis-à-vis. "Ne m'ignore pas."

- Je ne..."

- SI !" Tremblant, le blond desserra sa prise et s'écroula sur le torse du brun. "Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire si mal, de bafouer mes sentiments..."

_Sentiments...?_

- Malefoy..." Les yeux écarquillés, Harry n'osa pas bouger, perdu entre les lettres du mot "sentiment".

- Non." Glapit Draco, ayant tout perdu de sa splendeur. "Pas Malefoy. S'il te plait, _Harry_..."

- Je suis..."

Draco ne le laissa pas finir, il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux -mouillés !- dans ceux de Harry.

- Dis le..." Supplia l'aristocrate, proprement au bords du gouffre. "Dis-le... s'il te plait..."

- Draco..." Souffla Harry.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus qu'une paire de lèvres venait déjà effleurer les siennes. C'était doux. Tellement. Nouveau, aussi.

Quand une langue timide vint quémander le passage, Harry rendit les armes et se plongea totalement dans le moment. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait, les bouches ne voulant plus se quitter. A chaque séparation s'ensuivait un recommencement, les langues se goûtant, les souffles se mélangeant.

_Parce que ça en valait la peine._

_J'm'attendais pas à toi  
J'm'attendais pas à moi  
Dans c'rôle là_

Et le route fut belle  
De mes rêves à ma vie  
Croustillante de dentelle  
Rideaux neufs, nouveau lit

Harry Potter pensait qu'il était fait pour être seul. Après tout, il avait grandit seul, évolué seul, pleuré seul. Jusqu'à peu, son quotidien n'avait jamais compté de Draco Malefoy. La chose qui lui était le plus attaché était une cafetière, pas un beau blond aristocrate.

Les choses sont faites pour changer, c'est le propre du monde. Sans évènements particuliers, sans rebondissements, une vie ne serait pas une vie. Draco Malefoy s'avérait être son évènement et son rebondissement.

Mais pas seulement.

N'en déplaise à Monica, Draco Malefoy représentait l'avenir d'Harry Potter.

Et la réciproque était bonne aussi.

Allongé dans son lit, un bel adonis traçant des arabesques légères sur son ventre, Harry eut un sourire heureux. Le premier de sa vie, lui sembla t'il.

Le blond se sur-éleva doucement et vint poser un baiser sur les lèvres déjà rougies de son brun.

Oui. **_Son_ **brun. Enfin.

- Où est-ce que tu comptais partir, au fait ?" Murmura le blond, curieux.

Harry laissa sa main caresser l'épaule blanche de son amant et eut un petit rire.

- Dans les îles, au soleil..."

- Ca peut se faire." Le blond caressa le visage de son amant, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres. "Mais à deux."

Draco se blottit contre le brun, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou d'Harry. Il y déposa un léger baiser papillon et soupira de bien-être.

- Est-ce que j'ai pensé à te dire que je t'aimais ?" Sussura Draco, laissant sa langue dessiner de petits motifs dans le cou à sa disposition.

Harry rougit. Il lui avait dit, oui. Pendant leurs précédents activités...

Tout ça avait été rapide, mais le brun ne regrettait rien. Après leur baiser, tous deux avaient manqués de mots. Les actes avaient laissés leur corps parler pour eux. Ca avait été plus facile, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Qu'ils fassent l'amour leur avait semblé la suite logique aux évènements.

Ils ne regrettaient rien. Leur histoire avait déjà suffisamment lambiné.

- Tu veux aller regarder Bob l'éponge ?"

Draco ricana, secoué par de légers soubresauts.

- Non, ça va aller." Le blond ramena son visage face à celui d'Harry et afficha un sourire aussi malicieux qu'aguichant. "J'ai une meilleure idée..."

_J'ai posé 1000 questions  
A mon coeur, à ma tête  
J'ai planté l'vieux garçon  
Au milieu de ses peut-être_

Draco Malefoy faisait ses valises avec une détermination propre à sa famille. C'est la tête dans une pile de vêtements que le trouva Lucius Malefoy.

- Draco ? que fais tu ?" Eberlué, Lucius Malefoy observa son fils unique plier avec soin un pantalon en toile.

- En fait, Père, je déménage..." Annonça joyeusement Draco.

Lucius permit à l'espoir de lui faire de l'oeil.

- Tu as enfin accepté la proposition de la fille Parkinson ?"

- Pour être pris de tremblements compulsifs ? Oh non, pas du tout." Grimaça Draco en se redressant d'un bond. "J'ai trouvé soulier verni à mon pied, _cher père_... "

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, j'ai décidé de te laisser le parti à gérer..." Termina cruellement Draco, feintant de ne pas avoir remarqué de sursaut de son père à cette annonce.

- Comment ça ?" Bégaya Lucius, dépassé par l'idée. "Au moment où le CDD se retire enfin et laisse champs libre ?!"

- Justement, je vais passer des vacances dans les îles avec son créateur." Lança Draco, guilleret. "Mon amant."

- QUOI ?!" Hurla Lucius, pas spécialement d'accord.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Père !" Le jeune homme ferma sa valise d'un geste sec et l'empoigna, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas léger.

- DRACO !"

- Un poussin des îles Canaries, ça t'ira ? Ou tu préfère une carte postale ?"

_Tous ces jours plus pareils  
Tous ces matins parfaits  
Où tes yeux me réveillent  
Dans un rire un secret_

* * *

Chanson : J'm'attendais pas à toi, Bruel 

(1) Oui, l'expression existe, dixit le prof de philo...

_**THE END**_

* * *

_****_

**Réponse aux reviews du précédent chapitre :**  
(avec toujours des reps aussi nazes de ma part, sorry)

**Darkzizanie/Decadis **: "Wahoow", c'est pas mal en fait, ca remplace pas mal de mots ! Vive les petits Wahoow ! Merci pour ta review, et puis, c'est même plutôt valorisant ça, tu sais, parceque si ma fic arrive à te faire perdre tes mots... héhé xD ¤_Sourire malin_¤

**loveful :** Naaa, toujours au rendez vous, j'adore ! Je suis aussi assez désolée que ça finisse si rapidement, mais comme je n'avais pas pour projets d'écrire une fic longue (et que j'en ai déjà pleins en stock), je préférais qu ce soit court, manière de faire "juste une petite histoire, en passant". Merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont toutes faites super plaisir.

**petite-abeille **: Bzz Bzz (ca veut dire bonjour en langue Abeillienne... hum... désolée, c'était naze ça... xD). Evidemment que Ryry sortira (euh, est sortit ?) avec. Sinon, où serait l'interet de cette fic ? Et ce n'est pas du sadisme de couper à des moments en particulier... en fait... la chanson avait juste plus de couplets xD J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par ton attente :) Bizzz bizzz (je l'ai refait... oh my god...)

**Silmalia : **Emouvante ? Vraiment ? Je suis entrain de me demander si mes lecteurs écoutent, oui ou non, la chanson qui accompagne mes chapitres en même temps que leur lecture... moi ça m'a touché de l'écrire seulement quand j'avais la musique et... ¤_Parle pour ne rien dire_¤ Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse de t'avoir touché. C'est un grand pas pour moi (et aucun pas pour l'humanité, malheureusement). Merci pour ta review )

**slydawn :** Recoucou ! Vrai, Harry a beaucoup de chances. En réalité, toutes le personnes éprouvant ou étant visée par un amour comme celui ci ont bien de la chance. C'est tellement intense et au delà de tout que c'en est toujours très beau. ¤_Veut être à la place de Ryry_¤ Merci pour ta review :)

**blueyeshot3 **: Court mais clair Tu as eu la suite, voilà. Suite et fin, en fait.

**kuroi sekai :** C'était drôle à écrire aussi, la façon dont Harry fait tourner draco en bourrique. A vrai dire, j'ai peur d'analyser le "pourquoi j'ai mis autant de passionà écrire ces passages". Ce serait m'avouer que, souvent, j'ai très envie de faire comme Ryry avec certaines personnes xD Merci pour ta review, et désolée pour la réponse sans gros interet, je suis en gros manque d'inspi quand il s'agit de répondre à des reviews et pourtant, dieu sait combien je les aime ces petites reviews...

**la rodeuse :** Je t'ai fais pleuré ? ¤_Confuse, tend un mouchoir... même si c'est un peu trop tard_¤ Je suis très très touchée par ce que tu as écrit, j'ai lu des fics vraiments magnifiques, alors je ne pense pas faire le poid face à certains auteurs, mais je sais reconnaitre un compliment quand j'en vois un... et ton compliment à toi était vraiment super super gentil. Merci beaucoup.

Ipikou : On est tous un peu comme ça, dans certaines périodes, tu sais "jouer les gens pas touchés pour un sous" et se lamenter une fois seul. Ryry est comme ça, et je suis contente que sa psychologie te plaise. Disons que je suis surtout rassuée sur un point : Ryry n'est pas absolument niais et plat, c'est une victoire ! J'ai toujours horriblement peur de ne donner aucune consistance à mes personnages. Merci pour ta review :p

**Picadilly **: Non nonn, tu as bien vu, il y a une chanson de Stupeflip dans la premier chap ! Ahurissant, hein ? xD L'enfant fou, des paroles vraiment énormes, je trouve... Merci pour ta review, c'est tendre, c'est vrai, mais que serait l'amour sans la tendresse, hein?

**yohina :** Yep, et en voilà un autre de nouveau chap :D (enfin, disons que c'en était un, mais comme les reviews sont placées à la fin... hm...) Harry n'aurait pas pu présenter le club, je trouvais ça étrange aussi, en fait, je n'arrivais pas à me l'imaginer souriant niaisement sur une affiche (le doigt levé et tout...). Par contre, Monica, c'était déjà plus facile à visualiser xD Pour Draco, ouai, mignon hein ! Héhé, l'est tout fleur bleu notre petit Dray. Complètement OOC aussi, au passage, j'ai l'impression... Marf. Tu as compris mes expliquations ? oO j'admire, chapeau franchement, parce que moi même j'avais du mal à me suivre xD Pour les réponses à tes questions je crois qu'elles sont toutes données dans ce dernier chapitre (que je n'ai pas relu, donc je ne sais plus trop en fait...). Si jamais certains restent obscurs, je ferais en sorte de poster un truc éclaircissant tout Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai beaucoup aimé le lire !

**crystal d'avalon :** Narf, ben tu as eu la suite (et fin). Tadaaam, je suis une pro quand il s'agit de répondre aux attentes de "suite" (chap suivant) des lecteurs, c'est la seule chose que je fais un jour ou l'autre.

**Yepa :** Harry possède une maitrise de lui même certainement très impressionante. C'est vrai que, voir Draco débouler dans ton bureau doit normalement faire rire, mais Harry a pris sur lui... vexer un peu plus le blond en pouffant, c'était pas forcément la bonne solution... La strategie de drague de Harry ? Héhé, il fait dans l'"original" hein ? En fait, il a d'abord pensé à lui envoyer des fleurs, mais ca faisait trop "fleur" bleue (xD) et, la chansonnette rituelle du "tu es beau, mon coeur bat vite, je t'aime, viens avec moi refaire le monde" lui paraissait exagérée... ¤_Se tait brusquement et relit_¤ Humm, je vais te laisser je crois, là...

**Koneko44 :** Yeaaa, j'ai une place dans tes favorites ? ¤Sautille partout¤ Trooop fièreuh ! Pour un Drarry vraiment très marrant et original, je te conseille "Rencontre à Manhattan" de lapetiteallemande sublime (et surtout, des repliques absolument tordantes xD).

**Zaika :** Yep ! Draco est amoureeeux ! Et il est pas le seul (oui, Harry aussi, logique... non, je precise au cas où on croirait que je puisse parler de moi là xD). Mercii

* * *

_Tadaaam !_

S'il y a des questions, j'y repondrais, ou j'écrirais ce qu'il faut pour éclaircir les points encore obscurs (dans une note "explicative" dans un chapitre que je rajouterais, bref...). Je répondrais aux prochaines reviews dedans aussi (s'il y en a).

Bon, sinon, je crois pouvoir mettre ici le mot "**Fin**", même si c'est toujours très étrange à faire...

On se le fait sur une note musicale ?

_Non, non, rien n'a changé  
Tout, tout a continué  
Non, non, rien n'a changé  
Tout, tout a continué_

_Hey hey, hey hey_

_Et pourtant bien de gens ont chanté avec nous  
Et pourtant bien des gens se sont mis à genoux  
Pour prier, pourAm prier  
Mais j'ai vu tous les jours à la télévision  
Meme le soir de Noël de fusils des canon  
J'ai pleuré, j'ai pleuré  
Qui pourra m'expliquer que  
Non, non, rien n'a changé  
Tout, tout a continué  
Non, non, rien n'a changé  
Tout, tout a continué_

_  
Non rien à changé - Poppys_  
_(ce que je suis entrain d'écouter quoi xD)_


End file.
